Feng Hengkong
|Pinyin = Fèng héng kōng|AKA = Little Kongkong (By Ji Qianrou)|Status = Alive|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Age = 200+|Bloodline = Phoenix|Spouse(s) = 460+ Wives|Relatives = Feng Zukui (Grandfather) Feng Tianwei (Father) Feng Feiyan (Brother) Feng Xue'er (Daughter) Feng Ximing (1st Son) Feng Xichen (13th Son) Feng Xiluo (14th Son) Yun Che (Son-In-Law)|Allies = Feng Xue'er Feng Zukui Feng Tianwei|Occupation = Emperor of Divine Phoenix Empire Sect Master of Divine Phoenix Sect|Affiliation = Divine Phoenix Empire Divine Phoenix Sect|Planet = Blue Pole Star|Continent = Profound Sky Continent|Empire = Divine Phoenix Empire|City = Divine Phoenix City|First Appearance = Chapter 398|Profound Strength = 10th Level Tyrant Profound Realm|Titles = Sect master Emperor|Chinese = 凤横空}} Feng Hengkong is the emperor of the Divine Phoenix Empire and Divine Phoenix Sect's Sect Master. Appearance Although he was over a hundred fifty years old, his entire person was unnecessarily white, with not the slightest of wrinkles. He had sword-like eyebrows and starry eyes, with his majestic heroic air, it seemed that he was at most forty years of age. Personality He is a domineering person with a very bad temper. He has a soft spot for Feng Xue'er and usually lets her do anything she wants. Background He is devoted to the survival and growth of the Divine Phoenix Sect and he treats Feng Xue'er as his entire world because she is the future of the sect. Ever since he took the seat as Divine Phoenix Emperor and Sect Master, he has constantly been wary of competing with the Sacred Grounds and their greedy attention towards his sect. His worries only grew as the Phoenix Spirit weakened and eventually died, thus losing the only deterrence that his sect had against any ill will from the Sacred Grounds. Before the Phoenix Spirit died, he bestowed his entire bloodline and soul to Feng Xue'er and instructed Feng Hengkong to protect her until she grew up and fully awakened her Phoenix Soul after a hundred years. Once her Phoenix Soul awakened Divine Phoenix Sect would have a new Phoenix God and would no longer need to fear the Sacred Grounds. Plotline He instructed Feng Xichen to visit Blue Wind Empire to fight over Yun Che's bloodline so that he could have an excuse to invade Blue Wind to obtain the secret Purple Veined Divine Crystal mine. After the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament was completed he immediately ordered the mobilization of the entire Divine Phoenix army to invade and conquer Blue Wind. After Yun Che appeared again in the Profound Sky Continent, he went to take revenge attacking the Divine Phoenix Sect. Feng Hengkong had to see how he killed his sons in front of him but unable to do anything, their enmity was so deep that he had to call the powerhouses of his sect to kill Yun Che. When everything was done after Feng Xue'er appeared, he went to Blue Wind Empire to accept his punishment. He accepted all of Cang Yue's conditions, including the fact that Feng Xue'er has to marry Yun Che. He knew about her feelings to Yun Che, so even thought they are enemies and hate each other, they have to accept it. In the Devil Sword Conference, he was going to fight to death against the Mighty Heavenly Sword Region, but was saved by Feng Xue'er and Yun Che. Seeing the change on his daughter and the "help" that Yun Che gave her, he was speechless. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Tyrant Profound Realm Category:Divine Phoenix Sect Category:Fire Laws Category:Phoenix Inheritor Category:Sect Master